conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Travis, Kings
| translit_lang1_type2 = | translit_lang1_info2 = | settlement_type = and | image_skyline = | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = Flag of Fort Travis.svg | flag_link = | image_seal = Seal of Fort Travis.svg | seal_link = | seal_alt = | image_shield = | shield_alt = | shield_link = | nickname = Fotra, Cowtown, T-Town, The Golden City | motto = "Nothing is Beyond Our Reach" | image_map = Locator map of Fort Travis, Kings.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Fort Travis in Kings | pushpin_map = | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | latd = |latm = |lats = |latNS = | longd = |longm = |longs = |longEW = | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = inline,title | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type1 = | subdivision_name1 = Kingdom of Sierra | subdivision_type2 = Country | subdivision_name2 = Sierra | subdivision_type3 = Province | subdivision_name3 = Kings | subdivision_type4 = Counties | subdivision_name4 = Elliot, Fronatt, Walker, Washer (seat) | subdivision_type5 = Barony | subdivision_name5 = Crosby | established_title = Foundation | established_date = August 28, 1860 | established_title1 = Incorporation | established_date1 = February 20, 1878 | founder = Thomas Baker | government_type = | seat_type = Body | seat = Fort Travis City Council | government_footnotes = | leader_party = R | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Jamie Adado-Lentz | leader_title1 = Baron | leader_name1 = Lord Damien, 4th Baron of Crosby | unit_pref = | area_footnotes = | area_total_sq_mi = 219.507 | area_land_sq_mi = 214.847 | area_water_sq_mi = 4.66 | area_water_percent = 2.12 | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_ft = 404 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 534,029 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = | population_density_sq_mi= 2432 | population_demonym = Travistas | population_note = | timezone1 = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset1 = -8 | timezone1_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset1_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = ZIP codes | postal_code = 93220, 93241, 93301–93309, 93311–93314, 93263, 93380–93390, 93399 | area_code_type = Call codes | area_code = 601 and 805 | iso_code = | website = forttravis.gc.ks | blank_name = | blank_info = | blank1_name = | blank1_info = | blank2_name = | blank2_info = | footnotes = }}Fort Travis is the largest city in Kings and the thirteenth largest city in Sierra. The city is located in the region of the Kings' Panhandle and covers nearly 220 square miles of land, transversing across four counties: Elliot, Fronatt, Walker, and Washer, of which it is the county seat. According to the K.S. Royal Bureau of Census, Fort Travis had a population of 534,029. Due to its relative isolation and distance from Porciúncula, it is seldom considered a part of the Greater Porciúncula but is included in the most definitions for the Southwest Corridor. It has been called the "northernmost city" of the Southwest Corridor and the "southernmost city" of the Styxie due to its location between these two major Sierran regions. The Fort Travis metropolitan area is the third largest inland metropolitan area in Sierra that lacks any navigable connections to the sea, after and . The city was founded as an agricultural town with a strong ranching tradition. The city played a pivotal role during the Sierran Civil War. It was the closest major settlement under Republican control to Porciúncula. The site of the instrumental Folly at Tejon Pass was located approximately 42 miles due south of Fort Travis. As one of the last cities to fall to the Republicans, it was also the first major settlement to be liberated by the Monarchists. After the war, Fort Travis experienced rapid economic growth thanks to the advent of railroads and refrigerated carts. The construction of this railroad network and new technology allowed the city to transport its meat and other products across the continent. Its cattle and meatpacking industries became the largest of its kind west of the at the time. The discovery of oil in the region in the early 20th-century, and the wartime economy during both world wars further accelerated Fort Travis' growth. In the late 20th century and early 21st century, the city underwent significant suburban development. Fort Travis' long-term economic strength has been attributed to its location as it is the hub where many major railroad lines and highways converge. Today, It is one of the fastest-growing cities in the country, as the presence of high-tech companies, energy and utility companies, the Sierran military, and education centers have become the primary economic contributors to Fort Travis and its vicinity. Other industries include aerospace, food processing, mining, logistics, and manufacturing. History Geography Cityscape Climate Demographics Economy Top employers Culture Arts and sciences Government Crime and public safety Federal, provincial, local, and CAS representation Courts Federal facilities Elections and politics Education Public schools Private schools Colleges and universities Sports Sites of interest Media Transportation Highways Air Rail Public transit Notable people Sister cities See also *List of largest cities in Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Kings Category:Fort Travis, Kings Category:Cities in Sierra